Miss Power Best
by FourArtsySisters
Summary: What if Miss Power was Victoria best? (A fanfiction theory inspired by my sister after the 4th part of the Miss Power episode of Wordgirl)
_**Author's NOTE:**_

 _ **Hello, people of . This is my first fanfiction, (well, sort of; we're writing a couple right now),**_ _ **and it's a theory on Miss Power from Wordgirl. One day my sister R.R.W. and I, (me?), were watching the Miss Power episode, and noticed that Miss Power says,**_

 _ **"Mmh-hmm I'm the best.. say WHO'S the best; say I'M the BEST yeah!"**_

 _ **Anyway so my sister came up with the idea that Miss Power IS Victoria Best, and I built upon it into this. Enjoy...**_

Miss Power turned over in the bed she laid in on her spaceship's bridge. She'd been having a horrible day and couldn't wait to go to sleep. She had just left earth… again. Wordgirl had beaten her, and the audacity of it made her rage spike, and any thought of ever even considering having to work with Wordgirl caused her blood to boil.

But she turned over once again in her bed, wallowing in her defeat. She tried to sleep but couldn't, as all she could do was go over in her mind what had happened, and how she could have possibly lost. NO! It was a forfeit, she reminded herself. But that might as well be a loss.

Her mind soon drifted away, her dreams settling in.

 _There was a little girl with blonde pigtails and it was her 7th Birthday. She blew out the candles and hugged her Mom and Dad. It panned over to that same little girl opening up a present, wrapped with the brightest hot pink wrapping paper you could imagine. Inside the box was a pink recorder. The girl squealed in delight as she lifted it up and beamed at her parents. They just formally nodded at her, indifferent._

 _It changed to a different scene._

 _The same girl was a bit older, and was being rushed along in a hospital chair. She was screaming and crying out in pain, trying to get her hands released so she could see what they had done to her now burning eyes._

" _Darling," the Mother's voice echoed ," We agreed to have this done, remember?"_

 _The little girl stopped screaming, but tears still flowed sfreely down the little girl's face._

" _Soon you will be_ _ **our**_ little hero…"

The chair was rolled into another room.

"MOMMY!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, but nobody stopped. Nobody helped her… and the procedure went on.

The girl blinked her eyes… everything was so bright, and the last thing she remembered was… she tried to move her hands. She was still strapped! The child began to freak out when a gentle hand met her frightened face.

"It's okay Victoria… it's all over now." One of the nurses said, smiling at the child hoping to soothe her. But the child was beyond consolation, and nothing could calm her down.

"Let me go!" She said, but it came out as a very small shaky cry, not an intimidating yell as she'd meant for it to be. Her eyes glazed over when the nurse looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

"Victoria, you need to calm down; it's over and now you can go home."

The girl gulped down a sob, home was the last place she wanted to be right now. The nurse gave a worried look at the girl's seemingly unpleasant reaction to this _**good**_ news.

"Don't worry sweetheart," The nurse said to the girl . "Things will get better." The girl made no reply except the escaping of a single tear from her right eye, as a look of helplessness shrouded her blue orbs. The nurse sighed and walked away in an almost guilty manner, and once again the little girl was left alone.

Once again the screen cut to a different scene. The little girl was now about 10 years old and was the picture of perfection. Trophies lined the walls of the sitting room that belonged to her in her parents' mansion of a house. Trophies that were gained across a wide span of topics, from animation to math and science, this girl seemingly owned a trophy for everything one possibly could get an award _**for**_.

She walked around the room in a bored, yet composed manner. Aimlessly prancing about the large living space. One would think she'd stare at her accomplishments with a smile, but instead the girl grimaced. While she was prideful about all that she had achieved, she hated to think of why and how she'd gained them, because she didn't know. All these honors in front of her, and she couldn't remember one instance of her working for the award or receiving it. It caused her to always be an a state of confusion; was something wrong with her brain? Did she need to see a doctor? She shrugged off these thoughts, " _No; I'm just the BEST."_ she thought.

Miss Power woke up; her face drenched with sweat from her night terror.

"Why? Why…. WHY!" She didn't want to think about this. To remember the things that made her what she was. Her parents… her recorder… her hypnosis... her **eyes**... She shook her head in an attempt to shake off her thoughts, but the memories wouldn't stop flooding her mind.

She'd never wanted to steal from anyone, or have powers, or have an unquenchable desire to be the Best no matter the cost or risk. To hurt and destroy _**anything**_ standing in her way for titles of victory and pride. To be the most powerful being in the known universe with a thirst for power so strong it would put Alexander the Great to shame. She hadn't asked for this, but she had allowed herself to become this.

At first it had been of her parents doing, her brain implants caused her parents to have the power to control her in a hypnotic way the day she'd stolen Becky Botsford's trophy. That was when her quest for power began; an overwhelming feeling of the need for control of herself and others. The day she had realized she was a slave to her parents, bent to their every whim of unattainable expectation.

When the people came in, and took more than half of her supposed ' achievements' away, she'd found that this case of her parents controlling her wasn't the first time. In fact, as the trophies got taken away one by one, she'd realized the amount of times she had been manipulated and used by her own parents for their family image was innumerable. She broke that day. She would show them she could be the best _**without**_ trickery.

So she'd tried being a villain, which worked out until they all turned against her; would everyone _**always**_ be against her? She'd tried being a hero, but Wordgirl's ego and pride were too hyped to share even the _**slightest**_ bit of the limelight. Even to this day her chest would tighten when she thought of her parents' reaction at her _**failing to meet the expectations**_ that came with being a superhero. They'd asked Wordgirl for advice on how to make her better, and _**make**_ her better is what they did.

She cringed at the memories of unbearable pain; operation after operation. No one at school or anywhere else could possibly even _**imagine**_ the agony that filled her days and nights for _those horrid years. When she wasn't in pain she was having nightmares, and some days she'd find out that she wasn't dreaming._

Every night since then, the dreams of these nightmares would come crashing back down on her; making her mind scream in frustration. She could have done more. She could have defended herself. She could have… if only she was strong enough as a child. Why did she practically allow this? There were many opportunities to... she could have done something; ANYTHING!

Her hands clenched into fists, her eyes glazed over as she pushed those thoughts away. But it _**wasn't**_ her fault; it was _**theirs. THEY**_ were the cause of all of her pain. Nobody helped or saved her from her living hell, and because of that her hatred burned in a continuous pool of wrath.

She'd lashed out at the world, full of the gullible people from her city. She remembered that her parents had chosen to do this because of _**her.**_ So, she'd made a time machine, and gone back to take _**everything**_ away from Wordgirl. Ruling over the city she'd be able to give Wordgirl a taste of her own medicine.

But she had failed; not that she was going to hurt Wordgirl. She just wanted the world to understand that not everyone is what they seem. Of course she'd wanted to rule the city as well, but, the mayor was an _**idiot.**_ Plus ruling over the city meant she could find her oppressors and give them the judgement that was deserved. Oh, how she'd wanted to stand in front of them with a maniacal smirk and say, " _ **Do you remember ME?"**_ Before she granted them their doom.

But it wasn't to be, and her hate only grew from this. She broke into sobs angrily at herself, but then the phone rang… She picked it up.

" Hello, I'm Charlene, is Victoria there?" A sweet soft voice came. I just gave a mean sarcastic choking laugh in response.

" I've been looking for you." The woman says calmly.

"And who are you to be looking for me?" I ask in my intimidating voice.

" Victoria, you need to calm down; it's okay…. It's all over now." The woman replied.

I was about to spout a snarky response when the image of the nurse from my first operation flashed through my head. This was her… wasn't it? My voice hitched in my throat.

"Victoria?" The woman asked, " You can come home." A tear rolled down my face, as my hatred melted away behind it stood a petrified little girl, and for the first time in my life I knew; someone _**did**_ care about me.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed FourArtsySisters first fanfiction, "Miss Power Best"._**

 ** _Please leave a review, ( constructive and destructive accepted, we will stand proper and harsh review), thanks for your consideration._**

 ** _Hope you liked it! :) :) :) :)_**


End file.
